Out of Reach
by DLruVYLL
Summary: another version of SasuNaru fanfiction and yes, i do not owned the characters.


This fanfiction came out when I tried to have my own characters with their own story. It just came to me '_hey, why don't I turn it into fanfic? People can read it easily coz they got the basic looks and background details'._ So then, this came out! so, please enjoy reading this

**Chapter 1 :-GAKUSEI-**

It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon. From the discipline teacher's office, any student passes by could hear the loud voice of Iruka-sensei.

"NARUTO-KUN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CAUSE ME ANY TROUBLE! YOU BEAT NEIJI-KUN FROM THE UPPER 5TH GRADE AND NOW I HAVE TO MAKE A FULL EXPLAINATION REPORT TO BOTH PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE AND NEIJI-KUN'S PARENTS!"

Despite that such a loud word came out from Iruka's mouth straight into his face, Naruto didn't show any interest or what so ever to the red face Iruka-sensei in front of him.

Iruka-sensei takes a deep breath to calm him down. He knows that it is not the way to treat Naruto-kun even for the wrong he had done. He pulls out a chair and sits next to Naruto who sit with his head bend near to his knee. Naruto's yellow hairs almost cover his blue azure eyes. Iruka bearly can see Naruto's face.

Iruka-sensei reached out his hand and places it on Naruto's head. Naruto can feel the warmth of Iruka's hand.

"Listen to me Naruto-kun. I've been covering your back for years! Both you and Sasuke! I'm a bit disappointed that Sasuke left the school but…" before Iruka could finish his word, Naruto budge in…

"but you respect his decision and let him with the path of life he chooses. And since I'm still stuck with this lousy school, I have to follow the rules and regulation of the dumb discipline system of this school. Hai.. hai… I got you sensei. Can I go now?"

"NO YOU CAN'T! YOU WON'T LEAVE THIS ROOM UNTIL YOU HEAR FROM ME OUT CLEARLY!"

Iruka's outrage had burst out viciously beside Naruto almost make his yellow hairs blew off from it places and he just had to close his ears tightly for his own good.

"Uwa..No need to shout that loud Iruka!"

"SENSEI! NO! IRUKA-SENSEI! IT'S IRUKA-SENSEI TO YOU!"

"o.k~ o.k~ I got it~" -_-

_Another one of the brainwash session? This gonna take a while. *sigh* oh well~ at lease I'll miss 2 classes so no big deal on that._ Naruto thought for a moment as Iruka-sensei keep his babbling speeches.

Iruka's motivation spirit was quite high that day. After Iruka finished with Naruto it's already after school time. Naruto cannot bear the tension aroma inside the room although Iruka-sensei is no longer there. He just has to open the window and take a deep fresh air.

"Hu-ah! *pants* I bet even the king of devil himself wouldn't stand a minute in this room"

"Yo, how's thing going?"

Naruto turn to his side and a bit surprise to see Sasuke stand smiling against the wall beside the outside window. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see your suffering face turns grey haha.."

"You don't have to be here if you want to see me you know. Coz you end up hears one of the Iruka's boring speeches which none of us rather not hearing it."

"Yeah, I got you. But somehow I'm kinda miss it."

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Weird right?" Sasuke's mischief smile seems to turn gentle as he spoke.

Naruto rest his head onto his crossing arm on the window and look up into the clear blue sky. "Ma, stupid things can happen." That's the only word came out from Naruto's mouth.

"Pft." Sasuke try to stop his laugh after he heard that but he just couldn't agree more "Yup, stupid things does happened aren't they?" Sasuke had a wide smile on his face when saying that.

Naruto look at Sasuke. A mix of anger and dissatisfaction rise out from Naruto as he saw Sasuke wide smile. He put some strength onto his right leg, took a full grip of his left hand on the window and jump out. As his foot stand firm on the ground he glance his side to Sasuke "I miss you." Sasuke a bit stunt to hear that from Naruto. He could feel a sweat drop from his fore head. "uh… Naru.."

"I miss you a lot coz its no fun to do all the things alone. I couldn't even tease Iruka as much as when you're around. It's kind of lonely you know. And to see you freely and have a happy face here sure make me want to give you a knuckle or two"

Naruto really look pissed off. Sasuke could feel his sweat drop getting colder.

"Hey come on.. It's not like I can see you very often. You should be glad that I came to see you today. Come on, why don't we go to ramen-jisan? My treat~ heh heh"

"One more please" Naruto hand out an empty bowl to the old man in front of him. "COMING RIGHT UP!" the old man happily replied.

"OI! THAT'S A 5TH BOWL ALREADY!" Sasuke just couldn't believe his ear. Suddenly he could feel Naruto's killing aura sending out from his eyes to him. "E heh heh…ji-san, put that into my bill as well~" Sasuke couldn't feel any energy flow in his body any longer. He felt as his soul was taken away.

"GLADLY KIDDO!" the old man replied in return.

Sasuke's soul is really been taken out.

RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

Ramen ji-san answer the phone. "Oishi Ramen Tabette Ya! Just place your order sir"

"Where would that be?" "Anything else?" "Domo Arigatou!" "OI! SASUKE-KUN!"

Ramen ji-san turn around to look for Sasuke where he sat before. His eyes found him and noticed that Sasuke looked like a dead zombie for some reason.

"Hey kid! Don't die yet! We got customers! I'll place the orders, better get ready by then"

Sasuke snap out and stand up right away "Got it! Ready For Service!"

Sasuke hurriedly run behind and with a nick of time, he came out ready with his working uniform.

"Here's the stuff. Don't be late kid. Oishi Ramen taste the best while it's hot you know!"

"got it ji-san. You're in good hand"

Sasuke turn to Naruto noticing he had been watched for a while.

"sorry, gotta go. I'll hang out when I got the time. Just don't eat the whole store okay."

Sasuke give a thumb up and a wink to Naruto before he's off with his bike.

"Baka" the word just came out from Naruto's mouth as soon after Sasuke left the store. He knows that Sasuke won't have the time. He'll be busy with his night job later on in one of the Yakitaki restaurant nearby and when he's free he'll definately went out of town.

"I'm going to quit school"

Naruto's concentration on his exercise book snap off and look up to meet Sasuke's black blue eyes.

"Oi! Sasuke! What in the world are you saying?" Naruto in total disbelieve in what he had heard.

"I said I'm going to quit schooling" Sasuke repeat to confirm his stand.

"THEN WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU AGREE TO COME HERE FOR?"

_I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! Why he didn't tell me this before? And why would HE talk about it NOW in IRUKA's place, IN FRONT OF HIM! AND RIGHT AFTER AGREEING TO COME FOR THIS STUPID PRIVATE TUTOR LESSON!_

Naruto felt his blood rising up to his head and can even cause a volcanic blow. Iruka sitting at Naruto's left corner of the coffee table can felt Naruto's flame of anger. Not long before, Iruka had offered them a private lesson since the final exam is coming and their grades were extremely low. Naruto does not have much interest at first but Sasuke seems to think that it's not a bad idea and agree to it, which made Naruto to change his mind. So they had the appointment, went there, have their sit at Iruka's coffee table, and right after Iruka had begin his first two lesson, Sasuke had bring out the issue.

Hearing that calmly, Iruka closed his book, place it on the table and reach his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, Sasuke has his own reason brought the matter up now. Why don't we hear what Sasuke want to say?"

_The reason why he can't talk to me personally is what I really want to hear. Period!_

"Ceh! Have it your way! Make it snappy! You'll waste a lot of my precious time for learning session."

"and since when do you actually have precious time for learning Naruto-kun?" Iruka gave a disbelief glance towards Naruto after hearing such claim from him.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I thought of telling you before but I felt it's better if I tell this to both of you after all, both Naruto and Iruka at the same time."

". (- . -) *sigh* No matter, it's way from school time after all. I appreciate that Sasuke-kun but you need a strong reason for that. Or else, **I might tie you up in my discipline room and make you sign an oath you'll never leave the school until you graduate through out the year of your life**."

Iruka's furious blood thirsty energy somehow felt to filling up the room. Naruto could feel the chill run on the back of his neck. But the felling went off when he saw a sad rather sorrow and yet calm of Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke" Naruto began to felt worry since he never seen his best friend looking like that before.

"my parents had been admitted in the hospital for the past few weeks. They had been attacked and suffered serious injuries. There's no telling when they'll recover. The bills are increasing by day. I'm the only one left in the family. I can no longer afford to pay the school fees. And all the medicine and treatment is too much for me. I need to work. I probly won't have the time see any of you again. The reason I want to tell about this to both of you is because I don't want to say the same embarrass thing twice. so…Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei.."

Sasuke stand up straight, took his things and ready to leave the room.. "thank you for everything and always be there for me."

There was a sudden pause and silence in the room. "Jya na" the silence broke off with the word came out from Sasuke, and he began headed towards the door.

Naruto felt sad seeing a crystal drop from Sasuke's hidden eyes. He couldn't help but feel pain in his heart. After Sasuke had closed the sliding door behind him, he feels a warm trace of tear on his cheek. His knees became weak and sit still. Naruto's vision turned blank as he had lost all his 5 senses. He can only hear footsteps running towards the door which Sasuke had closed before. Someone seems to open it in a hurry and the footsteps went further until there was a silence.

It was a year ago but the scenes keep playing in Naruto's mind. Time sure past by aren't they? Iruka had done his best to convince Sasuke that he could lend financial support to him but Naruto knows best that Sasuke would never accept such offer. He's the type that wants to settle things on his own effort. Naruto used to tell Sasuke that he can give money and stuffs any time he want since Naruto had a quite handsome allowance from his family. But Sasuke had never used any of his money before. "I live by myself without other's support. I'm a man of my own. I work for the things that I want and not hoping for other's to get it for me. Better keep that in mind Naruto. That's my way of life."

_It's not so long after that I discovered that Sasuke's brother is the one who attacked his parents. I bet it was a bit harsh on Sasuke. He seems to use most of his free time to look for his brother than spending to himself. That's explain why he said that he won't got the time. _

Naruto look into his right hand and place it on his yellow hair.

_I should have chase after him when he left. Or at least I should have asked him does he need my support._

"k'so" Naruto's left hand beside the ramen bowl grip tightly and his body almost shaken.

_I'm a worst friend that one could possibly have._

Ramen ji-san couldn't help but notice Naruto had staring at the empty bowl in front of him for quite a long time with a very disappointed looking face.

"you're okay kiddo?"

"Ack!" Naruto get quite a shock for being snap out from his thought like that.

"Sorry, my bad." Naruto felt a bit embarrass.

"OH~ NOOO~~ could it be my ramen taste that bad? This is… this is… BAD! NO! WORST THAN BAD! ITS TERRIBLE!"

"NO! REALLY JI-SAN! There's nothing wrong with the ramen. Its just, I though of something haha.. I guess I had been space out a while huh?"

"ho~ in that case you sure did. I bet you don't even notice the heavy rain outside"

"HUH?" Naruto turn his back and from the door he could see the heavy down pour. "uwa.. just my luck I didn't bring my umbrella with me today."

"I got a rain coat if you want" hearing that, Naruto felt a bit relief. Naruto have a look at the rain coat which ramen ji-san had taken out. The rain coat is transparent but got a big red kanji writing OISHI RAMEN FOREVER LIVE.

_Ramen ji-san sure got a high spirit in his business_.

Naruto stare at the rain coat for a while until he finally decided

"Uh~ I think I pass."

Ji-san a bit disappointed. He thought he can make use the rain coat for commercial purposes.

_Oh well~ at lease I'm sure Sasuke is wearing it right now._

He keep the rain coat back to it place and turn back to Naruto.

"so, you gonna stay here til the rain stop? I don't mind to let you use my room up stairs"

"thanks ji-san but I better get going. It's rather late. When Sasuke come back, tell him I say thanks for his treat"

"right-o kiddo. Take care yourself. Its rain cats and dogs out there"

Naruto had ran off even before ji-san had raise his voice out. In a few second, Naruto's vision had vanished into the heavy rain from ji-san's sight.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
